Royal Chronicles
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: AU.Princess Rachael of the Azarath Empire will marry Prince Richard of the Gotham Empire, as a result of an alliance between two empires.What will the princess face in the strange place, where nobody could be trusted except her own friend? OC included.R
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone upon the castle of Azarath. In front of a grim window sat a girl in her nightgown, reading an incredibly thick, leather covered book. She didn't notice that a tall woman in her thirties, wearing a sleek white nightgown walking into the room, with a dim candle in her hand.

"Raven," said the woman, in a tender, kind voice. The girl turned around, and stood up. "Greetings Your grace." Raven nodded her head, and bowed slightly. "Rise, my dear child." Queen Arella waved her hand elegantly and held her daughter's hand in hers.

Raven kissed her mother's hand and stood up. "What brings your highness here at my chamber during this late night?"

"My dear child, I am here to inform you about your marriage." Queen Arella smiled painfully. "Your father his majesty Emperor Trigon of Azarath and your brother his Royal Highness Crown Prince Lucifer have arranged a royal marriage for you." Queen Arella sighed.

"Is it the marriage between me and the prince of Krostak? I thought that I should be getting married at least two years later."

Queen Arella shook her head. "No, your father and brother have other plans. They described Krostak as a dying star. It was no longer a strong empire. The rebellion army in their country is getting stronger. The Royal House of Krostak is about to be overthrown. Therefore, you will not be marrying Prince George of Krostak." Queen Arella said to her daughter.

"Then, to who is I betrothed to?" Raven raised a questioning eyebrow. She was not quite worried about her marriage. Most of her betrothal ended without a trace. She was quite confident about this time, too. At the age of fifteen, she would hate to end up as a breeding machine in some foreign king's or prince's or duke's chambers.

"You, my dear, are betrothed to the Crown Prince of the Gotham Empire, Prince Richard Grayson Wayne." Queen Arella said, with a fainting smile on her smooth face. "The Royal Dressmakers will come tomorrow to prepare your betrothal gown. The betrothal ceremony will be held two months later. Dear, I wish you luck and my blessings." Queen Arella kissed Raven's forehead. "Now you should go to bed. See you tomorrow."

Raven bowed as Queen Arella walked out of her private chamber. She placed her book back into the shelf and threw herself into her bed. She was not surprised when her mother told her that she was betrothed to someone from Gotham. It was a powerful ancient kingdom with vast territory and strong armies. Her father will never let go of a chance to forge an alliance with Gotham. Raven has heard from the gossiping ladies of the court that her brother, Lucifer will be getting married later, too.

She sighed as she tossed and turned on her bed. She had always known that she was only a chess piece of a chess game called 'Scramble for Power and Concessions'. She was a tool for her father's ambition, a pawn in her father's chess game of power. Her mother was her father's cousin, the second in line for the throne of the Azarath Empire. He married her just to secure his throne, and keep maximum power to his hands.

And now he is sending Raven away, his only daughter to secure an alliance with Gotham. "I Rachael Raven Roth, must accept my unbearable faith?" She looked up at the arched ceiling upon her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Princess Rachael, it is time to wake up, your highness." Her lady in waiting, Lady Ellis, shook her shoulders slightly. Raven opened her eyes. "The Emperor ordered for your presence in the dining hall." Lady Ellis said, in an anxious tone.

Ravens stood up, and allowed maids to dress her in a blue coloured gown. She went to the dining hall with Lady Ellis.

"Princess Rachael has arrived!" The Royal messenger announced. Raven bowed to her family, who were sitting on the table.

"Your Majesties." Raven said.

"Ah, my precious gem," said her father, Emperor Trigon. "Do join us for breakfast."

Raven sat on her armchair, while the servants poured a glass of red fruit wine into her silver goblet. She took a sip from the goblet. "I heard that you ordered my presence, my lord." She said, in her usual monotone.

"Yes my daughter, I am sure that your mother has told you about your new betrothal?" Emperor Trigon raised his eyebrow, while a devilish grin hung across his face.

"Yes my lord, I have heard form my Queen Mother about my new betrothal." Raven replied coldly, and took a bite out of her blackberry pie.

"Very well, you will be married when the prince finished his battlefield training after your betrothal ceremony. The wedding will be held three months later after the betrothal, and it will be held in Gotham City, the capital of the Gotham Empire." Emperor Trigon said. "My precious gem shall shine on the crown jewel of the Gotham Empire, Ahaha!" He unleashed a devilish laugh. Raven finished her pie, and emptied her goblet. "May I be excused; I still have a private tutoring session with Master Mitchell." Raven stood up and bowed. She walked backwards, facing her family and walked out of the hall.

"Congratulations on your choice of your future husband, Princess Rachael." Master Mitchell said and bowed, as Raven entered the study chamber.

"I didn't choose anything, my father did." Raven looked at Master Mitchell. "I am afraid that I couldn't learn anymore from you, Master Mitchell. I was to be married to the Crown Prince of Gotham. And I wonder what languages they speak." Raven frowned and sighed.

"Don't worry, Princess Rachael. We share the common language." Master Mitchell said and smiled. "Now, what should we learn today? Politics? Or history?"

"I would rather self study today. I needed a moment alone, you may return to your chamber, Master Mitchell." Raven sat onto the armchair. Master Mitchell stoked his beard, and bowed, as he walked out of the chamber.

Raven sighed, as she put her Book of Azar onto her lap.

"Take this, Gar!" Two young men waved their swords on the back of their horses, one was laughing happily, and he had slightly green skin tone. The other grinned at his friend, his ebony hair was covered with small droplets of sweat. His blue eyes shone under the bright sun. The two tied their horses onto a tree, and they lied on the grass.

"I hear from the guards that you are getting married soon, Prince Richard." The young man who was called 'Gar' said to the other young man.

"Well, I don't know Gar. She is some foreign princess, from...the Azarath Empire, as I am told. But we will only be betrothed. The wedding takes place after my battlefield training." Robin said. "And call me Robin, I prefer that name."

"Sure Robin, but only when we are with friends, I don't want to get executed by committing the sin of disrespect towards Royalty." He laughed. His name was Garfield Logan, the knight companion of the Prince. "I wonder what Vic is doing?"

"Probably he is training as well." Robin said, and stood up. "Now, we must return to the palace."

"Why Robin? We were having fun here." Garfield frowned.

"Don't you want to have some fun with the ladies in court? You know the bed warmers." Robin winked at his friend, and they laughed together, as they ride back to the palace.

Raven stood on a stool, while the Royal dressmakers pushed pins and wrapped heavy silk around her. She was trying her best to hold still. "Must my gown be in red and black?" She sighed.

"Your mother, the Queen has ordered that the gown should be in red silk and black velvet, trimmed with black lace. Besides, you must wish to please your groom, isn't it your highness?" The dressmaker said as she wrapped an extra layer of red silk around Raven.

"No," Raven replied coldly. "And I totally loathed the idea of wearing this gown, even it is in our royal colour!" She looked away.

"Very well, Princess Rachael you could come back down." The dressmaker held Raven's pale hand and led her down. "Princess Rachael the gown will be ready in two weeks. We will come around two weeks later. "The dressmaker bowed and left.

Raven sighed, and sipped the cup of herbal tea that Lady Ellis handed to her. "Oh Lady Ellis, will you be escorting me to Gotham?"

Lady Ellis kissed Raven's pale hand. "I would be honored, as long as the Emperor and the Queen allowed me, I would accompany you."

"I am glad, that I would have a friend to accompany me, in case I created enemies." Raven said to Lady Ellis. "You shall be my extra eyes and ears, Ellis."

"I shall, your highness." Lady Ellis smiled. She was the same age as Raven, and the daughter of the Duke of Metrion.

The two young women smiled at each other.

"Princess Rachael! The Prince has arrived in Azarath, and they are coming to the city of Azar in no time." Her governess, Countess of Glidmore said to Raven, who was reading. Two months has passed, the Prince Richard has arrived in her country, to meet his future bride. Raven sighed as she closed her book. She walked upon a stool, and allowed her servants to put on her betrothal gown.

Laces were pretty irritating, Raven thought to herself.

"Make way for the Emperor and the Queen!" The servants quickly stepped aside. Emperor Trigon and Queen Arella walked inside the chamber. "My, my, aren't you gorgeous, my precious Rachael." Emperor Trigon exclaimed. He hugged his daughter tightly. "I can't believe that you are getting married."

Well I thought that was your policy, Raven thought to herself. But still, she said to her father. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Queen Arella kissed Raven's forehead. "Bless you my child, may the gods pave your way in the future." Raven nodded and kissed her mother's ring. Queen Arella placed her hand onto Raven's head, and began to chant blessings in the ancient language of Azarath. She was also the High Priestess of Azarath. "Now, fulfill your destiny, child."

From that second that Raven heard her mother chanting words in ancient Azarthian; she knew that this was serious.

The Emperor and the Queen walked out of the chamber, and the servants hurried to prepare Raven for the betrothal ceremony.

But her heart stood still, and chilled. This time, she would really get married.

"It is now time, Princess Rachael." Madam Glidmore said to Raven. "Raise your head, dear. You are the Jewel of Azarath."

Raven walked out of her chamber, with Lady Ellis, straightening her gown.

"Sheesh Gar, have you ever saw the Princess of Azarath?" Robin whispered to Garfield, as they get ready in the guest chamber.

"No Sire," Garfield replied, while he admired the tapestries.

"Come on, only Father saw her portrait." Robin frowned.

"Don't worry, Robin. Everyone said that she is pretty. They called her the Jewel of Azarath. That won't be worst." Garfield patted Robin's shoulder. Robin put on his best clothes. He sighed and walked out of the chamber. A group of Azarath soilders, in shining black armor, saluted to him, and led him to the grand hall.

"The Crown Prince of Gotham has arrived!" All guards saluted, and the musician blew their horns. The guests stood up, men took off their hats while women bowed. Robin gulped, while walking towards the throne of Emperor Trigon.

"Your Majesty." Robin took off his hat. Emperor Trigon stood up and patted Robin's shoulder. "Broad shoulders, handsome face, muscular, well built body. You remind me much of your father, Emperor Bruce. Welcome, Richard." Emperor Trigon said to Robin. "Please be seated." Robin smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." Robin said, and he took a look at the woman sitting next to Trigon. She was looking away, he walked to his seat to his seat.

"Hey Robin, is the woman sitting next to the Emperor the princess?"

"No Gar that is the Queen." Robin rolled his eyes. "The princess is not here yet." They sat impatiently. Robin's heart pounded. He was nervous.

"Princess Rachael has arrived!" The Royal messenger announced. Robin immediately looked towards the door. He saw a young woman walking into the hall. She has long dark violet hair, and violet eyes. He could not help but stare at her pale face.

Raven walked towards the throne of her parents. "Your Majesties." She bowed. Emperor Trigon walked down, and held his daughter's hand, pulling her up. "My precious gem," said Trigon. "Jewel of Azarath."

He took Raven's hand and walked towards Robin.

"Prince Richard, this is my daughter, your future bride." Trigon took Robin's hand and placed Raven's hand into Robin's. "I am now giving my daughter to you, Prince Richard. Do treat her well." Trigon flashed Robin a grin which he found disturbing. He smiled back, and looked at Raven.

She was looking at him calmly; those dark violet eyes did not reflect him, instead he felt that he was being sucked into a vortex. He felt like he was lost in those eyes, while suddenly, her chilly monotone woke him.

"Prince Richard, it is a pleasure to meet you." Raven bowed slightly and nodded. Her pale hand is still in his. He raised his hand, which is holding hers near his lips and pressed his dry lips onto her pale skin.

"Delightful to meet you too, Princess Rachael." He said. "May I invite you to sit next to me?"

"Pardon me, Prince Richard. I am afraid that I can't. I must sit with my mother at the betrothal ceremony and banquet. Please, do accept my apologies." Raven said, frowning.

"Ah I see, I guess we will have some time together later." Robin said. "See you around, Princess Rachael."

Raven nodded and walked back to her seat next to her mother.

"I believe that he pleases you, Raven dear?" Queen Arella asked, looking at her daughter.

"What if he doesn't? I would still have to marry him anyway. But he pleases me fairly. At least he wasn't as rude as the Prince of Krostak. He tried to kiss me when we first met." Raven said with a bitter smile on her face.

"If he is fine with you, then I shall be pleased." Queen Arella said, sipping her goblet of wine.

"What do you think about her, Gar?" Robin sat down and asked Garfield immediately.

"I bet she will make a fine wife, a fine princess and a fine queen, sire, also a fantastic mother." Garfield said confidently. "At least she looked better than that Princess Kitty last time, right?"

Robin glared at him and rolled his eyes. "By golly, you are right. She was what I would call as a hideous flirting whore." They both smiled.

The musicians blew the horn. Emperor Trigon stood up. "Dear Guests, today we gathered to witness the great betrothal of the Crown Prince of the Great Empire of Gotham, and our own Princess of Azar. We could share our joy and blessings to them. May the gods be with the two, and may they have children and grandchildren." The guests all clapped and cheered, as Trigon sat on his throne. The ceremony has begun.

"Prince Richard, please step forward." The priest asked Robin. He walked one step forward.

"And please, Princess Rachael." Raven took a step forward.

"In the name of the gods, the two young man and woman vowed to marry each other after their more important missions are fulfilled, and when time comes, he shall be together with her, for life, until death tears them apart." The priest dipped his hand into holy water, and pressed his hand on the two's foreheads. "God bless you all."

"I now announce," Royal messenger said loudly. "That Prince Richard Grayson Wayne, Crown Prince of Gotham Empire, is now betrothed with Princess Rachael Raven Roth, Princess of Azar."

The guests cheered, as Robin held Raven down the altar.

"Look! The Prince of Gotham and our Princess of Azar, greeting their noble subjects!" Emperor Trigon shouted. Raven blushed slightly, while Robin bowed.

"Now let the banquets begin!" Trigon shouted from his seat. Servants rushed into the hall, carrying dishes of delicacies.

"I shouldn't eat or drink too much, Gar." Robin said. "It is a hard tradition to follow, especially when the roast beef is served."

"I am sure about that, Sire. No wonder you ate that much when we were in the city." Garfield replied, chewing a huge piece of meat.

Robin sipped his goblet of wine, but his eyes were on Raven. He could barely breathe. Her beauty was breath-taking, that was for sure, but what if she was a horrible witch inside?

The banquet ended, and there was the boring entertainment by the poets reciting poems and the drama performances. The guests clapped after every performance. Finally, the grand banquet ended.

"Princess Rachael?" Raven raised her head as she heard her name. Robin was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Prince Richard?" Raven smiled at him for a second.

"Would you like to show me around the Royal Gardens?" Robin suggested, and he whispered. "The two of us, only."

Raven sensed danger, also she was curious. "I would be honored." She took his arm and walked through the hallways.

They walked into the dark gardens with dim lights from the oil lights. They kept quiet. Raven picked a rose from the rose bush.

"I believe that…you have no interest in flowers, do you, Prince Richard?" Raven pointed out her question. Robin smiled at her. 'You are smart, Princess Rachael. You are no fool." He said to her. "And please, call me Robin."

"Then I would request that you call me by my middle name, Raven." Se replied. "Now… Robin, tell me, what do you want from me?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Robin smiled, and he leaned closer towards Raven. She could feel his warm and moisture breath on her face. "I just want to know more about you, Raven." She immediately walked ahead of him, blushing.

"We better go back to our own chambers, it is now late, Robin." She said, trying to hide her shyness.

"I should escort you back." He took her arm and they walked along the hallway. She clutched the rose that was held in her hand, the throns pricked her fingers and they bleed.

"Good night," said Robin. She walked into her private chamber, not replying.

It was until she went inside, that she realized the pain from her injured fingers.

Roses have thorns, she thought. Just like me.

The maids dressed her into her nightgown and she fell asleep.

Raven sat on an armchair, doing her needle embroidery. Queen Arella sat beside her. She was making the 'Bridal Cloth' for her daughter. Her delicate fingers held a fine needle, which went in and out of the piece of fine silk, creating an impressive yet elegant picture. Satisfied by her work, Queen Arella let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Raven's brother, Lucifer barged in, and scared the ladies as if they were frightened birds.

"Queen Mother," said Lucifer, bowing. "Sister." He nodded at Raven.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Raven asked. "At least you could inform us about your visit, instead of barging in my private chamber."

"It was nothing really, except for Prince Richard and I are going to hunting later today, will you join us sister?" Lucifer smiled at her mischievously.

"I am sorry, Lucifer. I have to prepare for …the bridal issues, and I have no time for chasing the wildness." Raven said to him, smiling bitterly.

"Ah…may I have a moment with you please sister?" He said. "Alone."

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow and turned, bowing at Queen Arella. They walked into the study chamber.

"Now, what do you want Lucifer?" Raven said, motionlessly. "Don't waste my time."

"Well dear sister, I heard some gossips from the ladies in court, and by the Gods, those were not good gossips." Lucifer said, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"What gossips?" Raven demanded coldly. "Speak it out, loud."

"You see, you and the prince were alone together for some time last night, and the people guessed what happened." Lucifer said.

"What do you mean? What is this gossip about? I want to know, now!" Raven exclaimed.

"It was said that, the Prince had deflowered you last night. Do you understand what I mean? Lucifer looked at her eyes.

"This…this is preposterous! How dare those wicked whores!" Raven spat in rage. "I can assure you, my brother, that he had not laid a finger on me. You can have my word on that."

"I am sure, my sister." Lucifer kissed Raven's hand. "The prince will be leaving soon, do enjoy your freedom, when you still could."

Lucifer smiled, and walked away.

Raven sighed and looked outside. The sun shone, what a total opposite with my mind, she thought.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, she stormed back into her private chamber.

"You highness," Lady Ellis bowed immediately. Raven did not reply as usual, she sat on her armchair, murmuring to herself.

Lady Ellis called one of the servant girls. "Ivory, go and get Princess Rachael a cup of hot herbal tea, be quick."

"Yes, Lady Ellis." She walked away and returned swiftly.

"Thank you Ivory." Lady Ellis took the cup, and walked next to Raven.

"Princess Rachael?" Lady Ellis held the cup next to Raven. Raven turned her head, and took the cup from Lady Ellis.

"Have you heard those rumors Ellis?" Raven asked, sipping the hot herbal tea.

"Yes, your highness." Lady Ellis said, trembling.

"What do you think about that?" Raven asked, looking into Lady Ellis's ebony eyes.

"Of…course it is only a court gossip Your Highness, I would not waste my time paying attention to that. I would rather fetch your food or other necessaries what so ever!"

Lady Ellis replied determinedly. Raven smiled.

"It is good to hear those words Ellis." She said, and drank her tea.

Today, the prince will be leaving, Raven thought to herself. And my days of freedom are starting to count down. She sighed.

"Raven dear," said Queen Arella. "I think you should go and bid Prince Richard goodbye and luck."

"Your grace," she nodded. "I will, Queen Mother. Excuse me for that." Raven bowed and walked along the corridor. Her new pair of heels made her feet extremely uncomfortable. Still, she took a deep breath, and walked to the gates of the castle.

Robin was petting his horse, with Garfield on his side, laughing his head off, and his own army of Gotham soldiers.

"Prince Richard, "Raven walked next to him and bowed.

"Princess Rachael," Robin replied as he took his hat off.

"I have come to bid you farewell and good luck at your battlefield training." Raven said to him, as formally as she could.

"Why, thank you Princess Rachael." Robin replied. "Please wait, I wish to give you a gift." He took off his leather gloves, and took a ring from his pocket.

"Please, Princess Rachael, your hand." He put his hand in front of her. Raven slowly put her hand up. He slid the ring onto her index finger.

"This is a token of promise, Princess Rachael. This ring belongs to my late mother, The Queen of Gotham. This ring belongs to each princess of Gotham, and will be passed down from generation to generation. I now gave this ring to you, and I will marry you. I promise." He kissed her hand.

"I trust you Prince Richard. Good luck and good bye." Raven said, and turned around, walking away.

Robin looked at her disappearing shadow, and hopped onto his horse.

"Let go Gar," he said, whipping his horse, and left the majestic castle.

Raven saw the soldiers marched after the prince.

There we go, she thought. The countdown now starts.

She sighed, as she knew that she will be in a dangerous game of power.

This will be tough, but for my country, and the survival of my people, I have to bear the burden.

She has to bear the burden of being a pawn in a game, which men fought for power in it.

Women have no say in it, not even if you are a princess.

All she could do is do what she was told to do so.

That is hard, but that is her destiny.

What could she do? Nothing.

Nothing at all but to accept her fate.

Author's note:

Wow, this is my new creation.

Enjoy and review!

V.S.V


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly three months has passed, everyday, Princess Rachael looked at the calendar with trepidation.

This marriage is like a sacrifice ritual, she thought to herself. And I am the victim.

She looked out of the window; the autumn winds are blowing sadly. She sighed.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Suddenly, Lady Ellis tapped Raven's shoulder.

"Yes Ellis?" She replied.

"Prince Lucifer is here, Your Highness," said Lady Ellis. Raven walked out of her bed chamber. Her brother was sitting on the red velvet sofa. He stood up and bowed to Raven, "Dear sister," said Prince Lucifer.

"Brother," replied Raven. "Can I help you?"

"It is not important matter anyway, sister. I had a gift for you." He clapped his hand, and a servant walked in, with a bundle of fur in his hand.

"Would you please help, Lady Ellis?" Prince Lucifer said.

"Most certainly, Your Highness." She bowed and walked to the servant. She took up the fur and shook it. It was a luxurious black fur cloak.

"Do you like it, sister?" Prince Lucifer asked.

"Why, of course. This coat is perfect." Raven said to her brother.

"By the gods, that was hard work and all. I have to hunt two black bears to make this cloak." Prince Lucifer said proudly.

"But why do you send me such a luxurious gift?" Raven raised her eyebrow. "That's not you, my brother."

"Dear, dear sister, do you still remember your wedding?" Prince Lucifer said, with a mischievous grin on this face.

"Well I remember my brother." Raven's mood darkened. "Thank you for reminding me."

"That is not my point sister. Winter will be here soon. And Gotham is at a more northern position than our Empire. It will be freezing in winter at Gotham. Therefore, I simply think that you will need something warm there, and perhaps something that remind you of your family, your Empire, and your duty." Prince Lucifer said.

"It is father isn't it?" Raven said and ground her teeth. "Father asked you to speak all of this nonsense to me, right? Brother, I am no ordinary young woman. I am Princess Rachael Raven Roth. I know my position and my duties. I shall fulfill my destiny and hold the alliance in place. Do not worry my brother, because I will not fail you or father."

"You have made yourself clear, sister." Prince Lucifer said. "And I am glad. Good day, sister." He walked out of her private chamber.

"Good day, brother." Raven said. Suddenly another thing popped up in her mind. "What did your father said, Ellis? Did he allow you to go with me?"

"Certainly Your Highness. He has agreed. But there was only one term I have to obey."

"And that is?"

"I would have to get married in Gotham in three years." Lady Ellis said slowly. "Or I would have to come back to Azarath and marry Lord Grimville."

"I am sure that you will meet someone better than long nose Grimville in Gotham. After all, nobody could be worse than him."

They smiled at each other.

"Father," said Prince Richard, taking off his helmet and kneeled in front of his father's throne.

"My son," his father, Emperor Bruce walked t his son. "Rise, my child/"

Robin stood up. His father slammed his armor with his hand. "I believe that the training had made you a man, didn't it?" He said, with pride in his eyes.

"Yes Father," replied Robin.

"Now you are ready to get married son." Emperor Bruce said, walking away. "Imagine, my boy, getting married!"

Robin stood there, suddenly realized that three months has passed,

How times flies, he thought. I simply can't believe that I am getting married. I am only fifteen; there are still many, many years that I should live. Why should I be chained?

"Prince Richard?" His servant woke him from his deep thoughts.

"I shall prepare for the wedding." He said, walking to his private chambers.

But troublesome issues followed him.

"Prince Richard, would you please spare a day for the Royal dressmakers to measure your body for the wedding court clothes?" One of his servants said.

"Prince Richard, the jousting master is waiting for you for your jousting lessons," said another servant.

"Prince Richard…"

"Enough!" Robin screamed. The servants looked at him, surprised, "I need a moment alone," he added. The servants fled out of the room.

He dropped onto his bed, sinking into the mattresses and blankets, and fell into a deep sleep.

He was exhausted by these troublesome matters about his marriage.

A few days had pass, Raven was reading in the study chambers.

"Princess Rachael, a message from your father." The Royal messenger said, walking into Raven's study chambers.

Raven, who was reading a book, raised her head from the lines of letters, and stared at the messenger.

"Well, do tell me the message," said Raven.

"The dates have been arranged, you must leave for Gotham today. All the possessions of yours shall be packed. You shall be accompanied by ten ladies of your court and ten servants of your own. You shall leave in your own Royal litter." The messenger bowed and left the room, leaving Raven, stunned.

"Your Highness," said Lady Ellis. "We ought to prepare for the trip, now."

"Sure Ellis, I will." Raven turned around, staring out at those dry, lifeless branches.

Lady Ellis waved her hand, two young servant girls held a long red winter gown and the black fur cloak from Lucifer.

Raven raised her arms until they are parallel with her shoulders. Lady Ellis changed her usual blue gown into the red one, and wrapped her in the warm black fur cloak.

"Would you please excuse me, Your Highness? I shall be preparing for the trip too." Lady Ellis said.

"Do go, and prepare." Raven replied. Lady Ellis bowed and walked out.

Raven sat on her dressing stool, sighing.

Another lady-in-waiting, Lady Jasmine walked next to her, asking for her permission on putting on her make up.

She nodded; Lady Jasmine started to powder her face, and painted her lips.

She stared at herself, her face expressionless.

She waved her hand, all her ladies went away.

She was all alone by herself, staring at the carriage outside at the outskirts of the castle.

"Your Highness," said Lady Ellis, bowing. "Your possessions are all packed. We should leave."

"Alright Ellis," replied Raven, taking one last look at her private chambers. "Let's leave."

Raven walked out of the chambers slowly, followed by her ladies and servants. Slowly they reached the gates of the castle.

Raven saw her parents and her brother, standing there in the snow.

Raven bowed. "Your Majesty, Your Grace," said Raven. "Brother," she nodded at Lucifer.

"Good luck, my precious gem. Shine on the crown jewel of Gotham." Her father said.

"I shall not fail you, father." Raven said and kissed Emperor Trigon's hand.

"Farewell sister." Lucifer kissed Raven's hand.

"Bless you, my brother." She said, and turned to Queen Arella. "Goodbye mother."

Queen Arella remained silent for a second. At the next second, she ignored those court manners or whatsoever; she leapt towards Raven and hugged her daughter tightly.

"My sweet child, my dear daughter," she said in ancient Azarathian, "I can't believe you are leaving me." Raven could feel her mother's warm tears, dripping onto her face.

"Mother," replied Raven, in the same language. "A young bird must leave its mother one day, to seek its own future. Mother, it is now time for me to leave you. Don't worry, I will write to you."  
"Good luck, my sweet Raven." She said, letting go of her daughter.

Raven kissed her mother's cheek and raced towards the carriage. Lady Ellis followed her closely.

She leapt onto the carriage, and threw herself at a corner. Lady Ellis did not hear her cry; she simply curled herself at the corner.

Lady Ellis sat next to her. Raven raised her head, staring at the other carriage, where the other ladies, servants and her things loaded are being loaded.

"Ellis, will we ever come back?" Raven said to her friend.

"I don't know, Princess Rachael." Lady Ellis said. "But I am sure that we will be safe, as long as we are together."

"You are like a sister and friend to me, Ellis. I will treasure it forever.' Raven said.

"I am honored, Your Highness." Lady Ellis smiled.

The carriage started to roll in the thin layer of snow. Raven could hear the crunching sounds of the snow beneath. A group of Royal knights rode next to the carriages, to protect the princess and her dowries from bandits. Raven turned around and took one last look at the castle of Azarath, at the place where she was born and raised.

The carriage moved to the city roads, where people ignored the freezing weather and saluted to their princess. Hats were thrown into the air. Cheers were heard everywhere the carriage passed by. Cakes and gifts were brought to the knights that rode next to Raven's carriage. The knights knocked the doors of the carriage and passed the gifts to Raven.

"Your Highness, you should greet your people," reminded Lady Ellis.

"I almost forgot, in this kind of weather." Raven said, raising her hand and waved to her subjects.

The carriage rode out of the city, and the cheering citizens could still be heard.

After they rode to the countryside, the land seemed to be silent. All they could hear is the soaring north winter winds.

Raven ate the cakes from the people with Lady Ellis. The cake was tasty, but Raven felt bland. I wish I could share these cakes with Mother, Raven thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt like joking with Lady Ellis. She turned around and looked at her friend; she was eating a slice of sponge cake silently.

The journey continued for a few days.

"The journey seems endless." Raven said. "Let's just hope I don't die of boredom before we reach Gotham, or else my father would have to marry my ugly cousin, Miriam of Loriani to Gotham, and they will have a fit." Lady Ellis smiled. "That is totally possible, Your Highness, that the prince will die of fright."

They talked to each other about almost everything, time seemed to past faster.

"Ellis, I think we should sleep for a while. Remind me again; how far is Gotham from Azarath?" Raven yawned and said.

"The border of Gotham Empire is 300 miles away from Azarath, Your Highness." Lady Ellis said. "I suggest you sleep for a while. I will wake you when we reach Gotham." Lady Ellis tucked Raven's fur cloak tighter. "Sleep well, Princess Rachael." She whispered.

Raven's eye lids closed, as she fell asleep, she dreamt of her mother.

(Raven's dream)

Where am I, she thought to herself.

Raven looked around. She was in the castle gardens of Azarath. She stood under a pavilion made of marble, which is surrounded by rose bushes.

Roses, she thought to herself, as she picked one carefully. She picked a rose with a crimson red colour.

"Raven, come out now, and we can go back inside to have tea." She heard her mother's voice. She saw her mother, looking around the garden. She was dressed in her usual white summer gown, and followed by two of her ladies. "Raven, come out now or I will go back inside myself and I will left you here alone."

There was a sudden movement in the rose bushes. A figure rushed out and raced into Queen Arella's embrace.

"Don't leave me here mother," said the little girl in Queen Arella's arms. It was Raven, when she was barely five years of age. Her dark violet hair was short and her violet eyes shone under the sun.

"Silly Raven," said her mother, with a kind and heart warming grin. "Those throns pricked your flesh, dear. Do they hurt?" There was a glimpse of worry shining through her eyes.

"No mother, they are fine, Ellis could help me pick it out at no time." Raven grinned at her mother. Queen Arella stroked Raven's hair. "Silly Raven," said Queen Arella.

Raven saw her past and tried to walk towards her mother. But she could not move.

"Mother!" She shouted, but they did not seem to hear her. Queen Arella held young Raven's hand and walked away.

No matter how she screamed, no one seemed to notice her presence.

(Ends)

"Argh!" Raven woke up suddenly, which gave Lady Ellis a shock.

"Your Highness," Lady Ellis immediately pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away Raven's sweat. "You must have a bad dream."

"Are we there yet, Ellis?" Raven asked.

"Look, the border is there." Lady Ellis pointed out of the window.

Raven looked out of the window, there were a few wooden signs, writing. "Gotham- Azarath border.", "Gotham City-70 miles."

There was an iron gate, where Raven saw a few dozens of mounted guards, which seemed to be waiting for their arrival. They are dressed in shining silver armor, and held a shield with a drawing of a bat, the nation symbol of Gotham.

The captain of her own guards knocked her carriage's door. The carriage stopped.

He opened the door and bowed on his horse. "Princess Rachael, this is as far as we could go, the guards from Gotham will take over the responsibility of your safety."

"Very well, now return to my father and tell him that I am safe." Raven said, and put a few gold coins into his hand. "For your family, now go."

Raven watched the guards as they disappeared into the snow. The last trace of her country was gone with the wind.

The carriage was moving again, however faster than before.

"Why are we moving so fast, Ellis?" Raven asked, confused within.

"Perhaps the prince simply cannot wait to see you." Lady Ellis guessed.

The two sat silently inside the carriage. Raven looked out of the window, a city with gothic-styled buildings and a dark atmosphere began to come in sight.

That is Gotham City, she thought to herself.

Lady Ellis was not moving, she was staring at the velvet walls inside the carriage.

The city seemed to become closer, when suddenly the carriage took a left turn. Raven saw a heavily guarded grim iron gate. A dozen of Mounted knights and a few dozens foot soldiers stood in bone freezing wind, guarding the gate. The gate was opened slowly, and she saw mountains.

The carriage started to move upwards towards the mountains, it started to rattle and shake due to the rocky roads. Raven grabbed the armrest of the seat tightly. The shaking continues.

The carriage stopped, after a few minutes. A knight hopped off his horse and opened the carriage door.

"Welcome to the Palace, 'mam." He said. Raven got off the carriage.

All she saw was a majestic castle, standing on top of a mountain,

"Welcome, Your Highness," said a woman, dressed in an elegant black gown and a dark brown cloak. "Do come in quickly, the weather is freezing." She said, with her eyes half closed. She has a long nose and a sharp chin. Some gray hair sprouted among her brown hair,

Raven followed the woman along hallways and corridors. Finally they reached a hall, the woman knocked and whispered to the guard. Immediately the guard rushed to the announcer. A trumpet fanfare was heard. "Please, Princess Rachael, go in." The woman bowed and Raven walked in.

She walked inside the hall and saw many unfamiliar faces. A tall man sat on the jewel-decorated throne at the center of the hall. He had kind eyes and a confident smile; a few wrinkles appeared on his kind face. He had a healthy figure, with broad shoulders and muscular legs; He stood up and walked down the couple of stairs in front of the throne.

"Your Majesty," said Raven, as she bowed in front of Emperor Bruce. He held her smooth pale hand in his coarse rough hand.

"Ah Princess Rachael, you remind me much of your mother." He kissed her hand lightly. "Richard must be overwhelmed with joy when he sees you."

Raven did not reply but blushed. Emperor Bruce laughed. "Madam Cassandra?"

The woman in the black gown replied. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Would you please show Princess Rachael around her new home?"

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." Madam Cassandra replied. "Please, Princess Rachael."

Raven followed her again, when she saw numerous majestic hallways and magnificent halls.

Madam Cassandra showed Raven to a chamber in the castle. It was not a large room, but it was small and decent.

"This is your room temporarily, Princess Rachael." Madam Cassandra said. "Your will be living with Prince Richard in his chamber, after the ceremony is completed."

"Thank you," said Raven.

She looked around; this room is similar in some ways, while compared to her old room in Azarath. The décor of this room used dark colours mainly. This room was no young woman's room. Paintings of ladies and dogs covered the walls. The tables and armchairs are covered with elegantly embodied cloth. It seemed strange and dark inside. A small fire was burning in the fireplace. Raven looked out of the window; she saw a vast forest, and a series of mountains, that separates the castle from the rest of the city.

At least I could be left here quietly, thought Raven. She took off her cloak and fell asleep.

She did not leave her room for three days. The new environment was taking its toll on her body. She slept on her bed, and the Royal physician was summoned.

"She will only need some rest, and the wedding can stay on schedule." The doctor said to Madam Cassandra.

Raven was not paying much attention to the braying doctor, she began to wonder, where is the prince?

"They feared that the sickness might be contagious, Princess Rachael." Lady Ellis said, her face half covered by a piece of cloth.

Raven listened to Lady Ellis, but this is just not normal. Even Emperor Bruce sent his regards, what about her fiancé?

No visits, no messages, not even a sight of him during the few days she stayed in Gotham.

Where could he be, all the time?

It seemed to her that, she was forgotten.

Robin woke up, lying in his bed with a woman in his arms.

"Prince Richard," said the woman, kissing his cheek. She sat on the bed, naked.

Robin was not even bothering to respond, "Go away," said Robin, waving his hand. "Back to the servants' chambers, Tina,"

The women looked unhappy for a second and dressed herself in her flirtatious gown and walked out of the Prince's chambers.

Garfield and Victor walked into the chamber at the same time.

"Sire?" Victor said, while dropping to one knee with Garfield. "The Emperor insisted that you should at least visit the Princess, your fiancée for once, before the wedding."

"I heard that she was sick," said Robin, sitting on his bed.

"She is well again, sire." Garfield said.

"Then I shall obey His Majesty's orders." He snapped his finger.

Two servants rushed in, bringing Robin his clothes.

"Could you please excuse me for a moment?" he said to Garfield and Victor. The two men walked away.

He dressed himself, and walked out of the chamber.

Raven was dressed in a plain yet elegant grey gown; she was sitting on the armchair, reading one of her impossibly thick books. She was alone, as Lady Ellis went away, to fetch her something to eat.

"The Prince has arrived!" She heard the announcer. She knelt onto the floor.

Prince Robin walked into her room; he saw her kneeling there, her face expressionless.

"Your Highness," she said softly, her lips trembling. "It is a surprise to receive you, I haven't prepared…"

"I heard that you were sick," said Robin, interrupting her. "Are you fine now?"

"I am well, Your Highness." She said.

"Do rise." Robin said to Raven. She rose to her feet.

She stared at him for a second, his eyes were bloodshot. Obviously he was exhausted.

He kissed her hand lightly. "Good day."

He walked away as quick as he could. Raven did not move, as if she was frozen as a statue.

She stood there for a few minutes, her face emotionless.

"Princess Rachael?" Lady Ellis tapped Raven's shoulder lightly, after bringing some fruit from the kitchen.

Raven did not reply. Lady Ellis turned around and said to a servant girl. "Ebony, what happened when I was gone?"

"The Prince came and greeted her briefly, madam." She replied obediently.

"Thank you, now go back to work." Lady Ellis said to Ebony, and walked next to Raven.

"Princess, don't worry about the wedding and the other things. Everything will be fine and smooth." Lady Ellis assured Raven.

"I don't know, Ellis, my dear friend," said Raven, staring at the bridal cloth that lay on her table.

"How I wish that mother was here." She whispered to herself.

"Princess Rachael," said Madam Cassandra, who suddenly appeared into the room. "I was here to inform you that the chancellor and representative of your kingdom, Lord Grimville, has arrived and he wishes to meet you."

"Thank you," said Raven. "I will meet him."

A glimpse of disgust appeared in her eyes.

Raven walked into a small meeting room somewhere inside the castle. There she saw him, Lord Grimville.

He was a repulsive massive old man with eyes tinto his at seemed to be surrounded by fat on his face. He was missing two of his front teeth. Lady Ellis called him an old toothless break wing. His messy gray hair was covered by the snow, so did his moustache and his beard.

"Dearest Princess Rachael," he kissed Raven's hand loudly. "What a pleasure." He laughed like a braying donkey.

"Lord Grimville," Raven replied. She did not smile at him.

"I have wedding gifts from the nobility of our Empire with me. They shall be placed into your chamber in no time." He smiled.

Raven nodded. Lord Grimville added, "The wedding shall be at tomorrow, dear Princess. High time!" He cried in a funny voice.

Raven realized suddenly. "Tomorrow? I…I thought it will be a week later!" She exclaimed.

"Well, your father, Emperor Trigon, wishes it. Emperor Bruce has also agreed that the wedding should be completed as soon as possible, so the alliance convention could be signed sooner."

"Very well," she replied. "Excuse me, Lord Grimville. I would have to prepare for the wedding."

Raven left the room and went back to her chambers.

"So what did the old toothless break wing tell you?" Lady Ellis said, with a disgusted tone.

"He said that the wedding will be held at…tomorrow." Raven slumped onto her armchair and sighed. "You knew it do you, Ellis?"

"No! I do not know about that!" Lady Ellis exclaimed. Madam Cassandra walked in.

"Your Highness, you should rest, tomorrow is the big day!" She said.

"I will." Raven said, sending everyone away.

Raven ate the food that Lady Ellis brought to her slowly, and finished another thick book.

Soon she started to feel drowsy,

She laid onto the bed, but she could not fell asleep.

She did not know what she was thinking.

"I miss you, mother." She whispered to herself.

Something warm was flowing slowly down her cheeks. Raven was crying, she could not control herself.

Slowly, she cried herself to sleep.

"Princess Rachael! Please wake up. It is time." Lady Ellis shook Raven's shoulders.

Raven pushed herself up. She said nothing and rubbed her face.

Lady Ellis was silent, she put Raven's breakfast onto her bed. Raven ate her food quietly. The food tasted bland.

"Madam, it is a tradition that every bride in out country should went to the church to pray before her wedding." Madam Cassandra said. "Please, get change and go to the Chapel Royal."

"Sure," she replied quietly. Raven changed her night gown into her grey gown trimmed with white flowers, which she wore to attend regular religions events such as weekly worshipping when she was still in her empire.

Slowly she went to the Chapel Royal. She walked towards the altar and knelt onto the ground.

She felt that she was betraying her country, as she was kneeling in front of another god, instead of the god she believed in.

Her name, Rachael and her middle initial, Raven, was named after the two goddesses of Azarath.

They were her guardian gods, and kneeling in front of the god here in Gotham, she felt guilty.

She whispered her prayer quietly, she prayed for her mother, her father, her empire, also she prayed for many things.

But the prayers she was whispering, was in ancient Azarathian. She was praying to her own god.

She knew she was being watched. Therefore, she whispered the prayer, so that the eavesdroppers could not hear.

After she finished her prayer, she stood up.

Madam Cassandra looked satisfied.

"Now, Princess Rachael, we should start to prepare for the wedding today."

She followed Madam Cassandra into the dressing room. Raven stood on a stool, while the servants changed her casual gown into a dazzling white bridal gown.

Raven stood absolutely still on the stool. Lady Ellis opened a locked leather box. She took out a shining diamond necklace, and helped Raven put it on her neck slowly, while Lady Jasmine put on her make up.

She felt the cold silver fastenings on her neck; those diamonds were so heavy, Raven felt like she was choked. Slowly, Lady Ellis put a pair of diamond earrings on Raven's ears.

"Please wait, Princess Rachael," said Madam Cassandra, who turned around and brought back a heavily locked maple wood box.

Slowly, she opened the box with a heavy iron key. Two servants slowly took out the contents.

It was a magnificent tiara, with smooth chiffon, trimmed with round white pearls, crimson blood red rubies and shining diamonds. "This is a Royal Treasure; every royal bride wears this tiara when they get married." Madam Cassandra placed it onto Raven's head slowly. "The bride is now ready," said Madam Cassandra, who slowly led Raven off the stool.

Raven tucked the bridal cloth in her hand tightly.

"Hold you head high, Princess Rachael. You are the center of the attention." Lady Ellis reminded her.

Raven held her head up, as servants and ladies-in-waiting led her out of the room.

With some help, Raven managed to get onto the Royal litter. Her wedding gown was so heavy that six servants have to slowly put it inside the carriage. Led by two massive white horses, the carriage rode through the streets of Gotham City. With a band of musicians in front, playing joyous music, people all cheered and threw their hats and caps into the air, flowers were tossed in front of the horses. On the majestic carriage were the royal emblems of Raven and Robin. A Raven and a Robin, which both wears a crown and carried a gold cane at their beaks, flying together.

Raven waved her hand to her subjects. She faked a smile, inside her emotions are squeezing her guts.

"Princess Rachael," said Lady Ellis, glancing at Raven worriedly. "You don't look well."

"I am fine Ellis," Raven assured her.

Slowly the carriage rode to the Cathedral Gotham, a magnificent Gothic-styled building. She walked off the carriage slowly, with the help from servants and other ladies.

The roads leading to the cathedral was crowded with Gotham's nobilities, who followed Raven inside the cathedral.

Painfully, Raven walked into the cathedral, her dress was so heavy, and she sighed.

"Madam," said Madam Cassandra. "The representative of your father shall lead you to the altar."

Oh brilliant, thought Raven. What can be worse than old Grimville?

"Please, Princess Rachael," said Lord Grimville, with a greasy ill smile on his face.

It was a funny contrast; Raven was a tall young woman, while Lord Grimville was a small man with a crooked back.

Raven took his arm in disgust. The trumpet fanfare welcomed them. Slowly, they walked towards the altar. The organist played merry chords on his majestic organ.

She heard the crowd talking about her.

"She is so pale, I wonder if she can bear healthy children."

"Well she is pretty of course, but she looks so fragile."

She pretended that she could not hear them.

Raven stepped onto the stairs in front of the altar. Robin stood there; he was wearing a white silk shirt with a crimson fur trimmed cloak. On his head he wore a bonnet with white feathers. On his hand he wore a ruby ring on his thumb. He was grinning, but it was stiff and fake.

The two stood parallel to each other in front of the altar.

The Royal Priest, Cardinal Homburg walked upon the altar, with a gem-studded cross in one hand and a golden cane in the other.

He nodded at Robin and Raven, and he held out his hand for the couple to kiss.

They kissed his hand lightly. The cardinal cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he nodded to Emperor Bruce. "And dear all, we are gathered here today at the holy cathedral to witness the marriage of two young man and woman, that will not only connect the two of them, but two empires." The cardinal coughed. "Now it is time to hear the vows of the young man. Prince Richard?"

Robin took a gulp. He took a silver goblet in his hand. "I shall always refill your cup, and it shall never be empty," He poured wine into the silver goblet. "For I will be your wine." He handed the goblet to Raven. She took a sip, the sweet liquid slid slowly down her throat, but she felt like it was roasting her throat.

He took a candle, craved with a cross on it, in his hand. "With this candle I shall light your way in darkness," said Robin, who took Raven's hand in his other hand. He lit the candle with the burning one on the altar, and placed it onto a gem-studded gold candle stand.

Finally, a servant present Robin with a velvet cushion, trimmed with pearls. On the cushion were two gold rings, craved with their names.

"And with this ring," he said. "In the name of god and the holiness of the cathedral, I now ask you, to be mine." Slowly, he slid one of the two rings into Raven's fourth finger.

Raven took another silently, and put it onto his fourth finger.

"I now, pronounce you, man and wife." The cardinal said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride, Prince Richard."

Robin stared at Raven, whose face was covered in a layer of white chiffon. Slowly, he lifted it up. He stared into her violet eyes. She was trembling.

He took both of her hands, and pulled her closer to him. He put his lips onto hers.

Te crowd cheered for the newly weds.

But what they did not notice was a trickle of tear on the bride's face.

What can I do, as I suffer here, in a strange place with merely no friends and probably many enemies?

Raven thought to herself.

This is probably the start of my miserable life.

To be continued.

Author's note:

I know this is kind of weird…well the fun is about to come, please be patience.

Read and review.

V.S.V


	3. Chapter 3

The newly weds was send to the carriage, surrounded by cheering crowds and musicians and parade. The carriage rode through out the city, where all the people rushed out to cheer for them. Cannons boomed and shattered windows and glass. Everyone tossed their caps into the air, there were so much caps that were tossed that people are having trouble to find their own hat.

But inside the carriage, the atmosphere was cold, unlike the feisty celebrations.

Raven sat next to her newly wed husband, Robin. Both of them were speechless. Raven clutched her bridal cloth tightly. Robin was staring out of the window.

Suddenly, he turned his head and stared at her. "You don't know what a bride should do to please her husband do you?" He said, smiling at her.

Raven looked at him with surprise. "We are supposed to have our honeymoon, as I was enquired." Raven replied, blushing.

"And what do you think that newly weds should do during their honeymoon?" Robin stared at his bride, smiling. Raven looked away, and stared outside. Her pale face was flushed.

Robin laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. Stunned by his behavior, she tried to struggle, but soon enough she discovered that it was no use. She sat still, allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Where are we going…, Your Highness?" She asked softly.

"We are going to the palace in Jump Estate. It is where I should live after my wedding." Robin smiled. "Don't worry; I think in comparison with the magnificent of Gotham Palace, the calmness and quietness of Jump will be more of your liking."

Raven stared at him. "How would you know?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Instincts, perhaps, you are not the average princess I met before." Robin said to her.

"Oh," replied Raven. "I have learned form my brother that you enjoy hunting."

"Surely, I do." Robin looked at Raven in surprise. "Such a shame, when I was in Azarath, I enjoyed hunting with your brother."

"I was trained when I was a child; I was trained in the art of archery and falconry." Raven said. "Perhaps we could hunt together."

"My, you are most certainly different. No woman that I have known was like you. They all hated to go out into the country, not to mention hunting." Robin said, grinning. "Surely I would enjoy hunting with you." Raven smiled at him faintly. "How far is Jump Estate?"

"It is really close to Gotham City, as I will need to attend political meetings almost five times a week." Robin sighed. "Listening to those old fools, such boring meetings, but still I was forced to attend." He spat.

"Hopefully you would not be like those old fools."

Raven remained silent. What a rebellious teenager. Raven thought to herself. We may not share the same political views.

The carriage stooped. Slowly the servants helped Raven off the carriage. Few hundred people stood next to the carriage, bowing to Robin and Raven.

An old man, who wore a neat suit and a bowtie, stood up and bowed deeply. "Prince Richard," he said, "Princess Rachael, welcome to Jump Estate."

"Ah Alfred," Robin patted his shoulder. "It was nice to see you again."

Raven smiled at Alfred. "Master Alfred," she said, and reached out her hand for him to kiss.

"Please rest inside your chamber, as we unpack your luggage." He showed them into the palace.

Slowly they walked into the chamber. The walls were decorated with two kinds of totally different decorations. There were delicately beautiful paintings of scenery and animals. In contrast many hunting trophies hanged on the wall. There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace. One was covered with a whole piece of bear skin, while the other was covered with a large piece of cloth, trimmed with lace and a velvet cushion, embodied with stitches at the rim. Robin sat on the armchair which was covered by the crimson bear skin. "Take a seat," said Robin. "I should order hot mulled wine to be brought in such freezing weather."

Raven sat on the other armchair. Hot mulled wine was soon brought to their chamber. Raven took a sip of the burning liquid, immediately she felt warmer.

'Let's talk about each other." Robin suggested. Raven nodded.

"So… how was your childhood?" He asked her.

"My father, Emperor Trigon was never a kind and loving father. I never saw him more than ten times a year, even though we lived in the same palace. My mother was totally different. I had deep affection for her. My brother, Lucifer never cared about me much. Usually I spent my time with lessons with my tutors or my ladies-in-waiting." Raven replied. "And you?"

"You were luckier than me. My father treated me well, because I was not his biological son."

Raven opened his eyes wide. "I beg your pardon?"

"I was not Emperor Bruce's biological son. I was his best friend's son." Robin sighed and drank his goblet of hot mulled wine. "My mother was Queen Barbara's twin sister, who was married to his best friend, Lord Grayson. At the time of my birth, Queen Barbara died due to childbed fever, as she gave birth to a boy, a stillborn. My father was in war at that time, and he was killed by the army of Krostak, damn those barbarians!" He spat. "My mother was struck by the dreadful news, you see. She went into labor early, and gave birth to me. I survived, while she was dead. Emperor Bruce then adopted me, and proclaimed that I was his son, his legitimate heir." Robin said. "I had a few step mothers, my father's wives, but they all failed to be his queen. That is my story."

"I see," said Raven. "My father also had several concubines, but they never took my mother's place- My father had they all murdered, he is a sadist."

Robin looked at Raven. "My father's wives-actually they are all his whores. Queen Barbara's place was never taken by anyone else. It was simply basic desires."

"I have heard from the maids in Gotham that you had your own toys." Raven said, but she did not look angry or envious. "Your bed warmers, for your basic desires, right?"

"Well yes, I had my own bed warmers. Actually if I dislike you, I should simply made you pregnant and leave you alone, while I amuse myself with my bed warmers." He said slyly. "But, I like you, I think enjoy myself with you."

Raven's face darkened. How dare him, she thought. I am a princess, not some whore.

"I would need to change into a usual gown," Raven clapped her hand; Lady Ellis walked in, and bowed to them. Raven walked into another room, followed by Lady Ellis.

"How dare him! He treats me as his new whore!" Raven hissed.

Lady Ellis remained silent. Slowly she spoke with a patient tone. "That means he is interested in you, Your Highness. Then he will have children with you. This is the best way, and the only way to secure your position in this Empire." She tucked her dress. "Now, I think you should entertain him long enough before we have dinner."

"But Ellis…" Raven said to Lady Ellis, who hushed her and smiled. "You are always like that, Raven, since we are babies." Raven smiled at her. "So do you Ellis."

Raven walked outside to their bed chamber. Robin was waiting for her. He looked at her. "Nice gown."

"Thank you," she replied. Robin stood up and walked towards her. He hugged her from her back. "I mean," he whispered into her ear. "You look good enough to eat."

Raven struggled, but it was no use. "What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"You look delicious, and I am hungry." He smiled at her sinisterly. "Wife, bed." He picked her up from the ground. Raven slammed her fists onto his chest.

"I protest! I…" Raven shouted but Robin dropped her onto the bed gently. He kissed her forehead, and kissed her collar bone.

"Stop," murmured Raven. "Robin, stop…" But he had no intention in listening to her. "You are gorgeous," he said to her, as he removed her gown slowly.

Raven turned her head away. She blushed and closed her eyes, trying not to feel anything, his lips were on fire, as he kissed along her body's curves; she lost control and bean to moan deeply. "Robin…" she said. Robin kissed her lips. "I will be gentle." His tongue slid into her mouth and smoothly slid past her teeth and their tongues entwist together. Raven suddenly pulled Robin closer to her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He kissed every inch of her body. "Here, I am going inside, it might hurt a bit." She nodded slowly. Slowly he went inside her; as he went in deeper, she grabbed his forearm and moaned in both pain and pleasure. Robin thrust harder inside her, and they both reached climax. "Raven….I am going to…" Robin said softly. "Go…ahead," she uttered. He lay onto her body. "You are the best woman I have ever had," he whispered, but she was too tired to hear.

Robin was snoring lightly next to her. Raven opened her eyes. They were naked and lied together in the bed. He hugged her in his arms in his sleep. She could feel his chest moving upwards and downwards, his warm breath breathing onto her face. She shook him lightly. "Wake up now, we should have some food," she said quietly. Unwillingly, Robin opened his eyes and murmured. "Fine, I will order food to be brought into our room." Servants carried food into their chambers and placed it onto the bed. They ate quietly.

"Excuse me, I need to bathe." Raven stood up and two servants led her into a bathing chamber. Slowly she dipped herself into the water. The water was lukewarm. She let out a sigh of relief. "Madam, may I wash your hair?" One of her servants asked. "Sure, Pearl." The young girl poured a basin of warm water onto Raven's hair. After that she poured some fragrant oil into her palm and lathered her hair. Again she rinsed her hair with water. Then she bowed and left the chamber. Raven scrubbed her body with a towel dipped in aromatic oil. Servants threw rose petals into the water. She loved the scent, she closed her eyes.

Closing her eyes for a while to rest, she opened her eyes. She saw Robin standing in front of her, looking at her. Immediately she covered herself in a towel. "Your Highness," she greeted him.

"Continue," said Robin, smiling at her. "Sorry but I have just finished." Raven squeezed a smile. Immediately she asked the maids to dress her quickly. "Well, we should check our wedding gifts shouldn't we?" Robin suggested and Raven walked towards the huge pile of gifts. Slowly Raven unwrapped one of the gifts. It was two traditional Azarath children dolls. "What is it?" Robin looked at the tiny dolls in her hand. "It is a traditional gift from a mother to a daughter in Azarath at weddings. It blesses us with children." Raven kissed the dolls in her hand. "It is hand made by my mother. I miss her."

"Well I had a gift here from Alfred. A set of new silver cutlery." Robin said. "He was my butler and guardian since my childhood. He cared about me much."

Raven said nothing and looked at the list which Alfred kindly made to let them save time from unwrapping. "Ah, your father sent us a stallion and a mare and two new set of ridding essentials. We could go out ridding." Robin smiled and kissed Raven's cheek. "Of course we could," said Robin.

Raven's life in Gotham was beyond her imaginations. Robin seemed to have deep affection of her. He indulged her with many luxurious items, during the three months she received a number of gifts from Robin, mostly the modified items from his hunting trips. One of the gifts was an ermine cape, trimmed with rabbit fur and decorated with rubies and gold chains. Raven was delighted that Robin treated her so well. She sat on a garden chair, drinking tea. Lady Ellis stood behind her, with two servants.

"So…have you met a husband of your liking, Ellis?" Raven asked slyly. Lady Ellis blushed. "Well…I…I don't know…"

Raven smiled at her friend. "I have asked Robin about a suitable husband for you last night in bed." Raven said looking at Lady Ellis, while her face seemed to grow redder. "He mentioned something about Baron Harper, whose father is a duke, and a dying one. He will soon succeed his father and become the duke of Steelington. He seemed to be a suitable husband for you. He is handsome, strong and educated, way better than that long nose Grimville. More importantly, he seemed to have feelings for you. So what do you say, Ellis?"  
Raven smiled. Lady Ellis trembled. "I don't know…" and then she thought of a proper answer. "It is as Your Highness' wishes."

Raven smiled at her friend and stood up, walking back to the palace. She walked back in and was greeted by Alfred.

"My lady," he bowed at Raven.

"Where is the prince?" Raven asked him. "In the study chambers, my lady," replied Alfred, and walked away.

Raven walked slowly towards the study chamber. Robin sat on an oak wooden chair, scribbling on a piece of paper with quill and ink and handing the paper to the messenger.

"I have told Ellis about Roy." Raven said, standing next to Robin. Robin turned his head and smiled at her. "What a lovely surprise, I thought you were in the gardens." He kissed Raven. "So what does she say?" Raven shook her head and smiled. "She said 'It is as Your Highness' wishes.' Therefore, I think we should invite Baron Harper here to Jump and let the two discuss." Raven said. "And I will write to Ellis' father, Lord Metrion, and ask him for his permission."

"Okay," said Robin. "Then I will write to Roy." She kissed Robin on his lips. "See you later, your Highness."

She walked to their private chambers, and began to compose a letter to Lord Metrion, one of her father's closest advisors.

Soon after that, she finished and passed it to the messenger. As the time flows by, she was worried that Lord Metrion would not allow his daughter to choose her own husband, but to force her most treasured friend to marry a disgusting old man. Her heart was filled with worried thoughts. She could not sleep well, and she could not eat properly.

Three days later, she received a reply form Lord Metrion. In the letter, he wrote that it is as Raven's wishes, that if Ellis like Baron Harper himself, that they could get married under her approval.

She smiled and showed the letter to Robin in a jovial manner. He smiled and kissed her hand as he read the letter. "Then we should organize something for the two to get to know more about each other." He said, "Let's see…Easter is coming and supposing we would be invited to Gotham for a ball. How about…a tea party after Easter?" Raven nodded and smiled. "It is as your wishes, Your Highness."

To Be Continued.

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update! I am kind of used up in brain juices but now it is back!

The next chapter will be about the ball and the tea party!

Read and Review!

V.S.V


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was given an allowance of a thousand crowns to refresh her wardrobe for the Easter Ball. Emperor Bruce had sent her and Robin an invitation to Gotham City a week ago, and they should be leaving as soon as possible. The best dressmakers of Jump Estate were thrilled when they were summoned to court and were told to make the Princess an Easter Ball gown. Raven stood on the stool, while frowning in annoyance. The dressmakers wrapped layers and layers and layers of silk around her body, pinning pins into the silk and doodling around with quills and ink. Raven simply hated measuring, at the same time Robin laughed and said to her with a sly smile on his face. "I guess you love to have your clothes off then on right?" Raven blushed and turned her head away. Then suddenly a man wearing dark clothes bashed in. "How dare you! This is the Princess's private chamber!" A lady yelled in rage. Robin immediately recognized the man. His name was Arnold Macgregor, one of his father's closest friends and advisors. His significant black moustache and his usual accessory, a ruby-studded silver cross on his neck made him unforgettable. "Alas, your Highnesses. I have come to tell the most unfortunate news out of the most unfortunate." He said in a heavy Scottish tone. "I believe that the Easter gown will no longer be in need, dear Princess. The Easter Ball will be cancelled." Robin looked anxious, his eyebrows twitched.

"Master Macgregor, what news are you bringing us?" Then he sighed and began to wipe his eyes with a handkerchief. "Alas, bless his glorious soul, your father passed away last night." Robin was stunned, while Raven's eyes widened. "How, Master Arnold, how did he…pass away?" Robin said, holding the messenger's shoulders. "Alas, his lungs have became weak, and he suffocated last night suddenly, in front of his wife and a dozen of servants, then his glorious soul went to the Great Heaven of our Father." He said. "And you, Prince Robin, his only legitimate heir, shall take the throne and rule Gotham." He then fell onto the ground with one knee. "Your Majesty." All the others in the room do so, and they all knelt in front of their new Emperor. Raven knelt too, while Robin immediately helped her up. "My dear, if I shall be Emperor, then you shall be my Queen." He smiled at Raven, who smiled back.

They went to Gotham City the next day, while the court arranged the funeral of the late Emperor Bruce, they also arranged the coronation of the new Emperor and Queen. It was arranged to be three weeks later after the funeral. Robin ordered that no celebrations should take place until his coronation. Raven and he moved to the castle of Gotham. She stared out of arched window of her private chamber on a castle tower, which they called it the Raven Tower after she lived in. She walked back and froth inside the chamber impatiently. Lady Ellis found it awkward. Raven usually would not eat much and was usually patient. But during these few days, she found it impossible to read a book or two or to do her needlework without pinching her fingers. She ate a lot more then usual. Lady Ellis asked the Royal Physician to come and check on Raven. When he checked, suddenly he dropped on his knees and cried. "Bless me old soul! The Queen is pregnant!" He shouted in joy and immediately Lady Ellis sent a servant to tell Robin. Soon after the servant left the room, there was a fanfare of trumpets, announcing his presence. Robin walked inside, followed by Madam Cassandra, and a group of noblemen and women. The Royal Physician knelt in front of him. "God bless Gotham, the Queen is expecting a child." He said softly in tears. Robin could not hide his joy; he sat next to the majestic bed. He took her hand and kissed it. 'Bless you my Queen, the mother of the future Emperor of Gotham." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Let it be a son."

Raven smiled back. "I shall pray to God that we will be blessed with a son, a healthy son."

The Late Emperor Bruce's coffin was pulled by two black horses, and was marched solemnly around the city. No shops were opened; no laughter was heard. All citizens, from nobles to merchants to beggars all walked forth to bade their final farewell to the Emperor they all loved. Men all removed their hats, women wept. Dark clouds surrounded the sun; Robin rode a black horse and led the procession. Sadness filled the air. His wife, Lady Elizabeth wore a widow's bonnet and wept next to the carriage. Robin glared at her.

What a pretending woman, he thought. You only loved him because of his power. Then he turned his head from her.

Slowly they entered the cathedral Gotham, where the wedding ceremony of Robin and Raven was held, the cathedral was decorated with white roses. Cardinal Homburg was still standing on the altar. After all the nobles have been seated, the Cardinal cleared his throat and began to speak. "Today, we all gathered here to mourn a departure of a glorious soul, our beloved Emperor Bruce left us to unite with our Father in His Great Heaven. May he rest in peace; we pray that the angels shall lead his way to eternal harmony, amen." The word 'amen' echoed within the cathedral.

Emperor Bruce was buried at the Royal Graveyard of cathedral Gotham, next to his beloved Queen Barbara.

Robin stared as the gravedigger placed dirt onto the coffin. He whispered to Raven, who was standing next to her.

"It must be a son," he said. "It must be."

Raven nodded. "I pray that the glorious soul of your father will bless us with a robust healthy boy."

Madam Cassandra and another noble lady, Countess of Horusain, were appointed by the King to be in charge in the care of the Queen. The Countess was not of her liking. Her snobbish attitude made Raven felt disgusted. They barred most of the windows with planks in the Raven Tower. She sat there day by day, watching her belly swelling like a huge blob of pus. Lady Ellis took her walking around the corridors, followed by the two-armed knights. "I wonder what it will be, Ellis." She said to Lady Ellis. "Will it be a prince or a princess?"

Lady Ellis blinked. "I am not sure, Your Grace." Then they walked towards one of the few unbarred windows, and stared outside. "I will I was a raven, sometimes." Raven sighed. "Then I shall fly wherever I wished." Lady Ellis looked at Raven with her hawk-like eyes. "I am sure that you would fly freely one day." She said with an assuring look on her face.

"But then before that I shall arrange your marriage, Ellis." Raven said, smiling. "Or Grimville will come and claim his bride and all will be too late." Lady Ellis flushed and looked away. "It is as Your Grace's wishes." Then she escorted Raven back into her room. Raven soon felt sleepy after a heavy meal, her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

A few months has passed since Emperor Bruce's funeral.

"Your Grace, there is a letter from your lady mother, the Queen of Azarath." Lady Ellis rushed into the bedchamber. "Quickly, bring it to me." Raven could barely hide her excitement. A letter from her kind loving mother! She thought that she had forgotten about her. Impatiently she ripped the envelope and read the letter.

_My dearest Raven, _

_News of your pregnancy have reached our court as soon as your health is stable, oh how I felt happy for you, you are about to become a mother yourself. Yet I dread for you, for the dangers of childbirth might claim you from our sides to the mighty Gods. My dearest child, I was not in good health, I think that I will not have a long time left, your father was no longer a young man either, he was old and frail now, except for his fearsome temper we all dreaded of, was still as horrible as it was. He had a new concubine, a young lady from court, who was soon threw to the guards by your father as he lost his interest in her. _

_Lucifer was married to Princess Gothina of Dragionera, he was pleased of her and they were expecting a child soon after. He asked about you and asked me to send you his blessings to you and his nephew. Your father was already plotting with Lucifer to form another alliance by marriage if your child and your brother's are of opposite sexes. Alas, I hope for all the best of your life. Azarath's jewel is now shining on top of Gotham; I can see that even far away from Azarath City. Trust Ellis, her mother had served me well as a lady- in waiting and as a friend, I am sure she would be the same for you. _

_But remember that even when the darkest of times came towards you, surrounding you like a fearsome storm, I, Arella Roth, would always love you, as you are, and always will be my pride and joy. May the Gods be with you, Rachael, I pray day and night for you, dear child._

_With all the blessings from the Gods of Azar,_

_Arella Roth_

_Queen of Azarath_

_Mother of the Queen of Gotham_

Raven kissed the letter and read it twice. "I shall bore a healthy child," she said to Lady Ellis, who was sitting next to her doing her needlework. "I know I would as the Gods will be with me, Ellis." Lady Ellis nodded and kissed Raven's hand. "I am most definitely sure that the Gods will always smile on you, Your Grace." Raven looked at the wall. "Ellis, have you heard of the Emperor?" She suddenly asked, as she realized that it had been weeks since his last visit. "Ah, he was afraid that his too frequent visits might affect the child, and there was disease spreading as always." Lady Ellis replied. "He sent his regards all the time, and asked of your health every time if he saw me."

Raven smiled and stroked her swollen belly. Suddenly she felt a searing pain inside her. "Ellis, I think it is coming." Lady Ellis immediately dropped her needlework and asked a servant maid to call for the physicians and Madam Cassandra. "It is alright, Your Grace, soon it will be over and you will have a healthy son in hand." Raven felt incredibly sick, the pain from her stomach was unbearable. Raven was transferred to her magnificent bed under a canopy of white satin. Lady Ellis hovered next to her and provided with her sips of sweetened wine and herbs. She wiped her eyebrows, which were sweating. Raven's another lady-in-waiting, Lady Susanna, who was talented in playing music, plucked a lute. Yet the music did not seem to ease her pain. Midwives surrounded her bed, while physicians walked around, placing out scary metal instruments neatly on the table. "Ah Your Grace, I see the head," said the midwife. "Another push and the baby will come out." Raven summoned all her strength and pushed. Then she heard the cry of the infant. "Tell the Emperor that his child was born." She whispered. Her hair was spread on the white pillow like a piece of dark satin. Blood was everywhere. The infant, slimy with blood was cleaned by the midwife with lukewarm water and wrapped into a bundle of cloth. The bed was refreshed while Raven was put into a special made gown. Then she sat on the bed with the baby in her arms. "A healthy princess, my lady." The physician said. A glint of disappointment shone through her eyes. Robin hopped for a son. She had failed him.

A fanfare of trumpets announced the Emperor's presence. He strode into the chambers, and looked at the small infant in her hands. "The Queen had given you a healthy princess, Your Majesty." His face darkened for a moment. But yet he turned to Raven and kissed her hand. "We are still young, my dear, and soon you shall give me a son." Raven nodded.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Raven lied abed with her baby in her hand. Robin was sitting on an armchair next to the bed, admiring the stainless infant. "What should we name her, my dear?" He smiled and asked her, playing with a lock of her dark violet hair. "I wish to name her Arella, after my mother." Raven smiled and replied. "However, Arella could be her middle name; we should name her…Katharine, after your birth mother, Your Majesty." Robin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Fair enough, this will be my Katharine." He kissed the young princess's head. "My jewel."

He smiled warm heartily. Raven stroked the infant's head, and kissed her. "My Arella," she whispered. Then Robin suddenly clapped his hands together. "Ah, our coronation shall take place, after you have rested."

Raven was playing with young Katharine in her hands. She had a special feeling with her; this was her first born. She snuggled Katharine and kissed her on the cheek. "Ellis, you need to marry Baron Harper," Raven said to her, while the nursemaid took Katharine away. "But Your Grace, then I cannot serve you!" Lady Ellis exclaimed. Raven shook her head and tapped her shoulder. "You shall be married right after my coronation, which is next week. The dressmakers will prepare the dress for you." Then Lady Ellis dropped onto her knees. "Your Grace, I wished I could say that it is as Your Grace's wishes, but I couldn't. I shall never marry, and even if Your Grace forced me to marry whichever man, and no longer let me serve you, I shall either take my life or his life in order to return to your side." Lady Ellis said as she wept. "Foolish, I understand your loyalty and I treasure it. But how could you not marry? Moreover Baron Harper has agreed that you may return to court if you marry him and bore him a son. Kind men like him cannot be found anywhere, Ellis." She wiped away her drops of tears. "I will make sure of that both of you may stay in court after your marriage." She smiled at her. "Now what do you say dear Ellis?" She stood up and nodded. "It is as Your Grace's wishes."

Another week had passed. Raven was being prepared for her coronation. She was dressed in a silvery white gown, her chest was covered in diamonds and rubies and many precious stones. "Is this really necessary, Ellis? I could barely breathe." She frowned. "Your Grace, this is absolutely necessary." Lady Ellis smiled. "This is your coronation." She kissed Raven's hand. "Ellis, my dear friend." Then led by servants, she board the Royal Carriage, along side with her husband, Emperor Richard. "Together we shall govern this mighty empire to its most glorious times, my dear queen." He kissed her hand. The carriage was bore by two massive white horses. As they paraded through the streets, they waved at the crowds, who cheered and tossed their caps. Flowers were thrown in front of the horses, which slowly advanced. Cheers were heard. Cannons fired in honor of the new Emperor. Slowly they reached the Cathedral Gotham. Cardinal Homburg was standing at the altar, with his finest cardinal robe and hat. He nodded to the royal couple. All the nobles stood as the trumpet announced the entry of the couple. Hats were removed and all bowed. Raven was seated onto the throne in the cathedral. Cardinal Homburg blessed the magnificent crown of the Queen of Gotham, and passed it to Robin. Smiling, he placed the heavy crown onto her head. "Rachael Raven Wayne, would you accept the burden of assisting the Emperor in his King duties, and the responsibility of producing healthy royal heirs?" The cardinal asked. She nodded. "I now pronounce you, Queen of Gotham." Cheers and clapping of hands echoed through out the city. Then she stood and stepped aside, as Lady Ellis carry little Katharine in her arms, followed by a long line of nobles. Cardinal Homburg took out a basin of holy water.

"Dear child of Emperor Richard and Queen Rachael, in the name of Christ, you are christened to belong to our true church and starting from today your name will be Katharine Arella. God be praised." The crowd roared out their cheers again, as Emperor Richard picked up the little Princess and present her proudly. Raven could feel the tears at the rim of her eyes. Everything in her life seemed so perfect she could see the light in front of her. She had everything, except only one thing.

The presence of a true heir, a son. That was all she need.

To be continued.

Author's note:

Well I have finally finished Chapter 4 .

I will work as hard as possible to finish Chapter 5.

Thank you all for waiting and reading and reviewing.

You guys are the best!

V.S.V.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven stood near the window of her bed chamber while Lady Ellis stood next to her, holding the infant princess in her arms, she has grown much since her christening, with blonde hair like her grandmother Lady Katharine, Richard's birth mother and blue ocean eyes like her father's. The soothsayers had predicted that her firstborn is a pious princess of the church; Raven could see that in her little Katharine. She always listens in complete concentration as Madam Cassandra placed the infant on her bony knees and said her prayers. All of her doodling with brush and canvas was about the gracious Maria, mother of Jesus Christ. And now, almost a year had passed, every night she wobbled towards the altar in her room, kneeling onto velvet cushion and said her prayers in baby words. Madam Cassandra, an ever so devoted Christian, thanked her god every time she talked about little Princess Katharine. "God be praised to see such pious royal blood in the House of Gotham. God be praised." Raven smiled to herself in bitterness. Her daughter would never know what her protector goddess is, since her soul was restrained to the God of Gotham, and not her gods. She was a foolish saint, she always said to herself. 'Ellis would be married to Baron Harper tomorrow, and who shall I trust?' She thought to herself and sighed. "Your Grace shall smile more," said Lady Ellis. "I shall return as soon as I have given birth to whatever I shall produce." Raven laughed. "Dear Ellis, I am sure that you will produce a healthy child," she smiled and said. "Let me hold Katharine." Lady Ellis slowly passed the little Princess into her mother's embrace. "Ah, my dear little Arella, my sweet little Arella. " She kissed the plump cheek of the infant. "Would you like a little brother?" She smiled at her. The little princess thought for a while then spoke to her mother. "Would my little brother love our god like I do?" She asked with a serious look in her eyes. Raven smiled at her. "I shall never know, my sweet Arella." Then she handed the infant over to her Governess, Madam Cassandra. "Now Ellis," she said to her friend, who stood there, her face emotionless. "You should go and be prepared to get married." She smiled. Lady Ellis did a little bow.

It has been six months since the wedding of Lady Ellis and Baron Harper. Raven was pleased to see how Baron Harper loved his wife, treating her delicately like a jewel in his palm. Robin was overwhelmed by his Kingly duties and had not touched her intimately ever since the birth of Katharine. Every night he returned with tiresome on his face and sunk into the bed. She enjoyed this solitary, no banquets and no crowds. She could do as she pleases, strolling at the Royal Gardens, read as much until her eyes turned red, or play with her young daughter until she felt sleepy. Life was as she please until one day she was walking around the palace. She saw him embracing a young maiden.

Rage consumed her, however she managed to hold herself back. This was not to be gossiped at court, she would deal with this matter her way. She stormed back into her chamber. Frustrated, she threw herself onto the lying chair;her pale complexion red with rage. Lady Doris walked towards the Queen, presenting a cup of tea. "Why, Your Grace, shall rage be shown upon your most marvelous complexion?" Raven took the tea and drank the whole cup without second thought. "Lady Doris, I suppose that...you know this court like the back of your hand, is it true?" She took a glance at the auburn-haired, green-eyed lady. She smiled at the Queen. "Why, Your Grace, I take that as a compliment from your Royal lips. I could say that I have my way of gathering...information from those among the humble service of Your Grace's court." Raven looked at her with a disgusted look for a second, then suddenly she gave the kneeling lady her hand. "Why, Lady Doris, I wish you to search for a certain maiden in this court," she said, her eyes narrowing with hatred. "The Emperor's whore." Lady Doris kissed the Queen's sleek fingers. "I shall look for this wretched whore by Your Grace's wishes."

Three weeks later, the Queen was sitting in her armchair, reading a book. Then Lady Doris entered with a bow. "Your Grace," she smiled and said. "I have pleasing, nay, rather unfortunate news for Your Grace's ears." Raven put aside her book and stared. "I had the whore waiting outside of your private chambers." Raven stood up from her armchair. "Let her in," she said, her lips primmed. Then a lady in a modest gown went into her bed chambers. She had a fair complexion, her hair was like a shining red waterfall. Her eyes were like a pair of shining green emeralds. She had a fair face, yet her skin unfashionably ruddy. "Your Grace." She greeted Raven with a soft voice. "What, is your name?" Raven asked. She stared at the floor and said. "My name is Kory Andres, Your Grace." Raven smiled, concealing her rage. "Pray, Lady Kory. What is your age?" She nodded. "I share the same age with you, Your Grace." Raven smiled at her, though her eyes glared at her with cold hatred. "I shall be as straight-forward as possible, Lady Kory." Her smile faded. "Do you not know that your current suitor, is my husband the Emperor?" She fell onto her knees. "Yes, Your Grace." She burst into tears. "Now, you fear for your head?" She laughed hauntingly. "Have you accepted the Emperor's favours and warm his bed?" She shook her head wildly. "Your Grace," she said to Raven in tears. "The Emperor had stared at me for a long time when I attended to Princess Katharine. He began to talk to me and I replied only as a duty to His Majesty. Then he summoned me to the Royal Gardens, and expressed his feelings towards me. He embraced me, but then I did not accept him, to preserve my virtue. Your Grace, I have not accepted the Emperor's offers, and he threatened to kill me. Your Grace, please, believe me." Raven turned and helped her up. "I shall call upon a midwife to check your virginity, if you spoke of truth, you shall be rewarded for your virtue, if not, your head shall be the price." She glared at the petrified girl. "Thank you for your generosity, Your Grace." Then she backed out slowly. Robin swiftly entered, not long after Lady Kory had left. "My dear," he kissed Raven at the back of her hand. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Raven asked with an arched eyebrow. "Why, it had been long since we have pursued our goal, haven't we?" Robin kissed her. "Now, my Queen, it is the bed we shall head to."

A year had passed since the suspected betrayal of the Emperor. And the Queen had been found pregnant again. Robin was overjoyed. "Why, My Dear, it must be a son." She smiled and hoped for the same. "Your Majesty, Your Grace." The Royal Astronomer bowed. "I am sorry to say that the Stars refused to tell us for sure whether it is a son or a daughter." Robin frowned. "Explain."

He ordered, simple and clear. "Why, Your Majesty, the Stars showed signs of a battle-hardened, strong fearsome warrior, yet the Virgo appeared, a sign of a Princess." He said. Robin looked confused. "A warrior princess? What an amusing thought. It must be a Prince, I am sure of that."

Raven nodded. Yet, her heart was not at ease. She had an uncomfortable feeling. She was not sure if this is the son they had been expecting. "A true heir, it is." The blind prophet had spoken to her. "Yet, this child is neither a girl or a boy. Interesting case, this is. My dear Queen, I can assure you that it is the true heir to the throne, that is all that I could say." She was pleased to hear that she bore an heir, yet she feared that another female child would unleash the rage of Robin.

Lady Ellis had returned to court since the birth of a healthy boy some months ago. Raven was pleased to have her back and also welcomed Lady Kory, the once suspected Mistress of the Emperor to her companionship. She was proved to be a Lady of Virtue, though foreign blood flowed in her veins, she was a true Gotham Lady. She was the charm at court, men fell under her enchanting looks. Yet, she refused many offers from nobles at court. Raven was preparing a gift for her, a gift in Azarath sought for many pious noble ladies, to escape from the cruel demands of fathers and husbands. She was going to offer her the gift of Rachael, her protector goddess. She was going to offer her the Ring of the Crow.

One day, she decided it was time to tell her. Lady Kory was summoned to her chambers. "Your Grace," she said, bowing. "Lady Kory," she said, waving her hand at her. "Come near." Lady Kory walked with certain heaviness in her steps. "Your Grace," she said timidly. Raven was pointing at her private altar. "Religion is such comfort to us women, when there were nothing to depend on, don't you agree, Lady Kory?" She nodded. "Have you a religion?" She asked, staring at her emerald eyes. "No, Your Grace." She shook her head. "I was sent here by my father in Krostak to be trained here and to become a courtier. We Krostakians have no religion, we believe in no one." She said. Raven looked at this young lady with a certain compassion in her eyes. She smiled to her as she held her rose petal like fingers in her cold hands. "You have been a most virtuous woman I had in this court, away from the temptations of evil I could see." Then out of nowhere she revealed a silver ring in her hand. A crow was craved on the ring, its eyes, made of rubies shone under the candlelight. "My dear Lady Kory, I would like to grant you a sacred gift, the Ring of the Crow, the sacred sisterhood of the Azarath Religion." Lady Kory was overwhelmed. "My dear Queen, I do not deserve to receive such honor." She said. "No, Lady Kory, I knew a sister of the Crow when I saw one." She smiled, yet her voice stern. "Now I need to take your vows." She said, taking a thick leather book in her hand. "Do you vow to never give yourself to whatever lures and temptations of this sinful world of mankind?" She asked. "I do." Lady Kory replied. "Do you vow to obey the Laws of the Sisterhood of the Crows and obey the orders of the one who place you in this sacred sisterhood?" She asked, her eyes glancing at her lips. "I do." She replied without second thought. "Fine enough," said Raven, smiling. "You, are no longer Lady Kory Andres, but the Queen's priest, spy and loyal servant. You are now to be known by a new name." Then Raven paused, as Kory knelt onto the floor. Raven placed her hand onto her head. "From this day on, you will be known as Starfire." Then she took out a lilac cloak and gave it to her. "Your necessities needed as Starfire shall be delievered to your chamber." Starfire bowed to Raven. "It is as Your Grace's wishes." Raven smiled at her new found servant. "Your first mission, was to deliver my letter to my Queen Mother. Could you manage?" Starfire bowed, took the letter with great care and disappeared into the hollow palace corridors. Then the Royal Messenger announced the presence of a visitor. "Mistress Susan would like an audience, Your Grace." Lady Ellis said to Raven. "Let her in," she replied, her face darkened a little. Mistress Susan Cromwall was the late Emperor's bastard by his first concubine. Her mother died at her childbed. She was raised in court, with no esteem of her own. Her father married her off to an old count of his court whose wife had just died. They had a daughter, who was just born some months ago, slightly younger than Katherine. "Your Grace," she dropped to a deep curtsy. "Rise Mistress Susan." Raven looked upon her face. "Your Grace, my husband is a dying man." She said as she pulled out a wrinkled handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Raven remained emotionless. "That is most unfortunate, Mistress Susan." Raven replied coldly. Then Mistress Susan dropped into a deep curtsy again. "Your Grace, I would wish to remain in court after my stepson, Edgar had claimed his father's lands." She said, bitting her lip. "A place for me and my infant daughter."

Raven looked at her with a suspicion eye. "Wouldn't Edgar Cromwall care for you?" She asked coldly. "We had a certain... conflict." She replied timidly. "He wished to have me, some months ago and I refused rather...brutally." Then she began to weep. "He would banish me from his father's lands as soon as his heart stops beating." Raven looked away for a while. "Very well, you shall be the lady-in-waiting to my daughter Katherine, and a place shall be reserved for your daughter as well." Raven said. "What is her name?" Mistress Susan looked away. "Her name is Gabrielle, Your Grace."

It has been one month since Raven was sent into confinement in the Raven Tower again, to await her birth of the new infant. She did not walk frequently as the baby was heavy, her back ached. "This room is so dark, Ellis." She said one day when Lady Ellis was massaging her back, while she sat on a stool. "Your Grace, this is accustomed," she replied. "The baby should be due by now." Raven said. "It has been nine months already," she said. "I am sick of the room, never seeing the light of day." Lady Ellis smiled, then said. "Your Grace, it is now at night, you should sleep. The moon is red tonight." Raven, wearing her night gown, lied onto her bed. "Anything new about the Emperor?" Lady Ellis spread Raven's hair onto the pillow. "He is like an ever doting husband, always wandering in his bed chamber," she said with a tiny laugh. "Last time I went in, he seized me by the shoulder and asked me how you are. Good God, was I not frightened?" Raven smiled, and closed her eyes.

An unbearable pain awaken her, she felt moisture between her legs. "Ellis!" She immediately shouted. Lady Ellis ran towards her with a candle in her hand. "Oh my, Your Grace, your water has broken."

Screams echoed within the dark tower as Raven tried to push the baby out of her womb. "My lady, you must push harder." The midwife murmured as Raven gritted her teeth and pushed again. "Ellis!" She screamed and grasped Lady Ellis's hand into hers. "Your Grace must hold on," said Lady Ellis. "Push my Queen push!" Raven shouted as she pushed again. The slimy infant was pushed into the hands of the midwife. She spanked the infant's back as the infant turned from a pale blue colour into a healthy pale pink infant. It cried out as loud as it could. The midwife seemed rather anxious. So did the soothsayers and the Royal Astronomer as they glanced as the newborn child. "My lady, a healthy princess." She gulped and said. Raven threw her head heavily onto the pillow in defeat. 'This will be the beginning of Robin's warth.' She thought to herself as she closed her weary eyes and tried to fall asleep. However, the midwives and physicians fluttered around her like startled doves. "Pray do not fall asleep Your Grace," they all said. Raven used her remaining strength to try and see what was happening at the other end of the bed. All she could see was blood, and blood.

Robin was sitting outside the bed chamber, when the Head of the Royal Physicians came out of the room, his sleeves soaked with blood and slime. "How are they?" Robin demanded. "The newborn was fine, a strong Princess, Your Majesty." Robin was disappointed, yet he smiled. "And my Queen?" The Physician paused for a while. "Your Majesty, the birth was too sudden and violent, I believe that, it is highly unlikely that Her Grace could ever concieve a child."

Robin was shocked, he stood silently. The physician did not dare to whisper. Then Robin left without a word.

Raven, on the other hand, was calm when she recieved this news. She was too tired to be sad or angry. The infant princess was held in her arms. The Midwife was weeping, but Raven was not sure whether she was weeping for the Queen's misfortune or her life. "Leave, except you Ellis."

The others retreated out of the bed chamber. "Ellis, my dear friend." Raven began, then she paused. "Yes, Your Grace." She replied. "I am almost eighteen. I am a mother of two. Everyone expected me to give the Emperor a son. I failed and will never succeed." Then her eyes began to water. Lady Ellis waved her hankerchief and softly pressed it onto the rim of Raven's violet eyes.

"Hush now, Your Grace." She said. "You have fulfilled your duty to give the Emperor heirs, though boys they might not be, they could still be the perfect ruler of Gotham. You must not blame yourself, my dear Queen." Raven nodded and took another look at the child she held in her arms.

Robin did not come to her until three days later. "My dear," he said with no affection in his voice. "Husband," she replied with the equal cold civility. "So, this is our daughter," he said, staring at the infant, lying in her cradle. "Yes, she is," she replied, sitting up in her bed. "I shall have their heads for this, all those soothsayers and astronomers," he said bitterly. "Dear husband, I don't think that it will do more good than harm," she said. He glared at her for a second. "Nevermind those bastards, what shall we name this new daughter?" He asked her, she looked away. "Victoria," she said. "She should be named Victoria, so she can bring victory to Gotham." Robin smiled. "I am sure she will somehow," then he picked up the infant, who, was shocked by the sudden movement, led out a roar in protest. "My my, what a fiesty one." He said, looking at the baby. "She should be named Victoria. Princess Victoria Rachael." Then he passed her to a maid nearby. "Wife," he bowed then left the chamber. "Pass me my child," she said to the maid, who slowly placed little Victoria into Raven's arms. "Bless you, my dear Victoria," she kissed the plump cheek of the infant. "I sincerely hope that you will be the victor, in this court." She closed her eyes and prayed in silent, for she not know what dark fate waits ahead of her.

Author's note:

Sorry for updating so late... had a serious writer's block lately... anyways, this is your new chapter of Royal Chronicles! Enjoy.

V.S.V


	6. Chapter 6

Raven thought that the newborn princess will be neglected, as she was another unwanted daughter, yet to her suprise, Robin odered banquets and joust tournaments to be held in her honor, it had appeared to Raven that Robin was planning to invest the Empire's future into young Victoria. Katherine was acting more sisterly to her newborn sister as days gone by. She held onto the little cradle which Victoria laid inside. She read her prayers next to her cradle and played with the newborn's little bud-like fingers. It warmed Raven's heart to see the two sisters playing in such harmony. "Hopefully they won't be like Lucifer and me, Ellis," she said. "They will help each other when they grow up, when Katherine sit on the throne of Gotham," she said to Lady Ellis, who smiled in silence.

Time flew quickly like a stream, it was soon the celebration day. Thousands gathered at the jousting yard. The sky was filled with flying colours, Raven sat on the balcony of the audince stand. Lady Ellis smiled at her. "I heard from my husband that the Emperor would be joining the tournaments himself." Raven smiled at her, holding her hand in hers. "Well I would love to see him on the field." She then turned to see her baby girl, lying silently in her cradle. Hair was sprouting on her smooth head like dark fiery red fire. Her blood had remarkibly won over Robin's. Vicotria had by far shown not much resemblence to neither of her parents, her red hair was like Lucifer's, and her eyes were amber, like the clear topaz stones.

The horn loudly announced the beginning of the tournaments. The crowd roared as two knights, shining in their armor entered the jousting yard, under their family flag. "Oh my, it is Lord Hawkings," said Lady Doris, the non-stopping gossiper. "Isn't he too old to wave a sword, poor old eagle!" Then she chuckled. One of the two knights was old Lord Hawkings, an old man in his fifties, sitting on his brown horse in his shinning silver-grey armor. The other was no lord, but a young knight whose name Raven could not recall. The two bowed to each other on the horse. Then Lord Hawkings bowed towards Raven. She nodded as gracefully as she could and smiled. Then she waved her hand, signaling the beginning of the tournament. The crowd cheered as the two horses started to run. The two knights lowered themselves and then clash!  
The young knight was hit on his chest plate. "Round one to Lord Hawkings!" The announcer shouted. The crowd cheered. "That old man had still got some fight in him," admired Lady Ellis.

The joust tournament continued on, Raven sat on her throne, her eye lids were dropping down. "My lady, look!" Lady Doris said, with an excited thrill in her voice. "Who is that knight? He has no family enblem?" Raven blinked twice and stood up. She saw a knight in black armor,his lance placed next to his stead, a snowy white horse. The announcer went up to the serf next to the horse, they murmured for a few seconds. "May I announce, the wandering knight, Sir...Robin Gray!" The crowd cheered. "and his opponent, some baron walked in and greeted by the crowd warmly. The mysterious knight bowed, while the arrogant baron held his head high proudly. "Prepare to lose, boy," the baron laughed. The knight offered no reply, but he lowered his lance and pointed at the baron. The baron did the same thing. "And now...Begin!" The announcer shouted, the two men whipped their horses. They began to charge towards each other, the horses gallop, the crow hold their breath and in a flash, the lance of the knight hit the baron's armored head. He fell onto the ground. The knight raised his damaged lance in victory. "Three cheers for Sir Gray!" The announcer shouted. The crowd roared. Then the knight rode towards the Royal balcony and bowed to Raven. Raven had to pretend that she was surprised. "Who are you, knight?" She asked in her best Queen tone. "You knocked our baron off his horse." She smiled. "Your Majesty," the knight raised his head and removed his helmet. "I am just a humble man, enslaved by your eternal beauty and embracing grace." Robin grinned at his wife. Raven lowered herself over the edge of the balcony, and held out her hand, holding a white hankerchief. Robin raised his and caught it in his gloved hand. Then he stuffed the hankerchief in front of his chestplate and kissed Raven's hand. "Cheers for the Emperor and the Queen!" The audience cheered, as Raven and Robin grinned ear to ear.

"Mother, mother!" Victoria grinned as she woke her mother from a daydream. "I thought we can ride out today. The sun is shinining. Raven shook her head. "I am afraid not, Victoria, I am too tired." She said, looking at her younger daughter, now a little lady, seven years of age. "All right, I would just go with Katherine then," she said. "Your sister is in the Chapel. It is rather unlikely for her to appear before supper." Victoria groaned. "Then I would be going on my own."She dipped her head to her mother and ran out of Raven's chambers.

Raven sighed and looked out of the window. Years had passed. She was now a woman in her late twenties, but already mother of two. Robin did not believe her incapability to concieve a child, and had carried on. Yet fate had not been kind to them in that, whereas her two surviving chilren grew everyday. Katherine resembled her late grandmother, Robin's mother much. The blonde hair and ocean eyes attracted attention everywhere in court. Victoria, on the other hand, was a different case. She looked like Raven, but at the same time she had a certain fiery character that seemed to be passed on the Azarath line. She could be erupting in anger in a minute then calm in the next. She was popular among the court's young children, especially with the boys as she was skilled at sports. Many lords claimed that she was the best among the young. "Pity the Princess was born a girl, she would have made a fine Emperor." A count mentioned during one feast. "She will still be a fine Empress, if she has to do it." Lady Ellis noticed the slight frown on Raven's face, and quickly snapped.

Raven took another sip from her herbal tea. The sky remained unclear, so does her future, and that of her children, and that of Gotham.

Author's note:

Super late update... sorry! Chapter 7 (hopefully) will be out soon. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (Although it is rather short)

V.S.V


End file.
